kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Recent Updates
__TOC__ Latest Update: 9th October, 2015 & 11th October Live Update Next Update: 30th October, 2015 Note: If KanColle can't be entered after an update, set the computer clock to UTC+09:00 (Osaka, Sapporo, Tokyo) timezone as well as emptying the browser & flash player cache - maybe even the cookies. If other plugins or IE-based browsers are utilized, try clearing the plugins' & IE's cache, respectively. Future Updates ''New!30th October, 2015 *End of Fall CG, including Yukata CG, Oktoberfest CG, and Mackerel Pike Festival CG. **They will be put into Library afterward. *End of Mackerel Pike Festival mini-event. November 2015 * 'Fall 2015 Event' ** It's gonna be a 'mid-size' event. Autumn 2015 * Zuikaku second remodelhttps://twitter.com/KanColle_STAFF/status/653022253236404224 ** According to Comptiq Volume June 2015 it is going to be a remodelling that is based on a what-if scenario in which both Shoukaku & Zuikaku survived the Mariana campaign and the Battle of Leyte Gulf.http://otakomu.jp/archives/255566.html ** 'Prototype Flight Deck Catapult' is an item that was obtainable via Summer 2015 Event and Quest#F21, with a description that says it's required for the Second Remodel of the certain class of standard aircraft carriers and have already been used for the second remodel of the first ship in Shoukaku Class, Shoukaku. TBA Other hints that are not from official twitter Last Update 11th October Live Update * JST 19:00 - on the fly fix for Canned Mackerel display problem in gallery and also resupply animation. Please reconnect to see the fix, and if there are any problems please clear the cache ** It have been reported that scrap-catbomb have been fixed after the live update 9th October Gallery UI Enhancement #You can now Drag and Drop KanMusu within same fleet to change their order or drag them out to remove them from a fleet. #In the resupply screen, you can now one-click resupply the whole fleet. The interface also has an added morale indication. #In Factory, if you do Normal/Large Scale Construction/Development, the interface would remember the resource allocation so that you don't need to re-allocate those resources per development/construction if you stay in factory. #Increase the size of the equipment index album. #Preparation for composition interface enhancement. #Main harbor screen left menu background graphic partial update #Kanmusu detail screen now show how much experience the kanmusu still needs to reach the next level. Mini-Event contents # This saury/mackerel pike mini-event is '''NOT' Fall 2015 Event. # Mackerel pikes WILL DISAPPEAR after the mini-event has been concluded. Unlike Hishimochi mini-event players can receive special item(s) together with kanmusu(s). #* However, by applying the "Kabayaki" cooking method onto those Mackerel Pike, you can obtain Canned Mackerel which can be preserved for a long time. So please grab one or two of these Mamiya and Akashi made cans to commemorate the festival. #* During the festival you can only have at most 99 of them at the same time. # Ensure safety of fisheries to support fishing for Mackerel Pike Festival. (Note: This is something like the past Hishimochi mini event. Simply speaking, some maps would drop these specific items beside ships during this period of time and you can collect them for something else.) # This festival will last for three (3) weeks #* [[Mackerel|'Fisheries']] #** Obtainable from mainly world 3 as well as world 1 Extra Operations, #** S rank is required for most nodes but A rank is also ok for World 3. #** Drop rates would vary greatly from node to node and are not specific to just boss nodes. #** Farmable fisheries (nodes) will have a special background music named as 鎮守府秋刀魚祭り. #** For those who have access to world 3, please go world 3. #** In world 1, you can support fishing Mackerel pike from 1-5 and thereafter. #** See Mackerel page for a list of nodes that drop them. #* Other Mackerel-pike-dropping nodes: #** Certain point/nodes in 1-1 (1-1-B, the non-boss terminal node on the top) would drop Mackerel pike with a rare chance, however they are not considered as fisheries and thus no special background music will be played. # Other fishing notes as well as other mini-event related notes: #* Kanmusu equipped with relevant equipments can produce a synergy effect on the whole fleet. #** For example, equipment that can detect them, collect them, and/or find them. #** Using different equipment together would give multiple synergy effects. #* Stacking lots of them into your fleet can drastically increase fishing output but putting too many of these equipments into your fleet would reduce your fleet's day battle "anti-surface" firepower. So it is important to find a good balance between your fleet so that it would be enough to eliminate threats and it is the key for a good catch. #* Overfishing would reduce fish's obtain rate so please bear that in mind. #* Cooking them gives development material, improvement material, and so on. But it will require a certain amount to exchange them. #* After successfully carried out support on Mackerel pike fishing and collecting 30 Mackerel pike, you can get a "Kantai wikipedia:Tairyō-bata" flag made by Ikazuchi. It would not have any special function. #* Read Mackerel#Exchange for further detail about cooking these mackerel pikes. # Mackerel pike Festival seasonal graphic: #* Isokaze (Base and Kai), Akebono, Murasame and Ushio (Base/Kai and Kai Ni) #* Ooyodo as NPC #* Northern Hime at World 3-5 # Autumn Voice Lines for Ushio, Murasame and Isokaze # Isokaze droppable in World 2/5/6 during the festival and also 1-5 and 1-6 for those who doesn't have her yet. # Addition of function to prepare/cook Mackerel pike # Addition of Mackerel pike festival furniture New quests (Saury/Mackerel) for the mini-event only }} Technical notes * The version number is now omitted from in-game request for kanmusu CG link. * The API Token link to the game will now expire after a relatively short period of time, or whenever the player refreshes the page or otherwise disconnected from the link with an exception of refreshing in the first few minutes. ** See User_blog:Dragonjet/API_Links:_October_2015 for relevant info Others * It is prohibited to use malicious tools like macro or bot to play the game, in particular if you are using those tools in mackerel pike fisheries. Even if you have spent a lot money, we will still take corresponding action like banning your account at any time so please refrain from doing so. * Kaga Fair end with this update. Problems appeared after this update and fix * After the update, there are some error occurred in furniture coin animation and volume setting would have been reset, and both have been fixed already. Archived updates References Category:Updates